kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 September 2015
00:18:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:52 Sil: (she sits down stroking her kids* 00:21:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:03 /me sits putting lots of bows on my tail* 00:25:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:32 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:28:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:38:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:42:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:42:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:53 Sil: *she shuts her eyes and kicks Caring in the gut* 22:26:17 *gasps for air letting go* 22:26:31 Sil: Watch it. 22:27:08 *takes caring* MINE *runs off with caring and hides her form sil* 22:27:10 *groans curling up whimpering* 22:28:14 *snuggles caring softly* 22:28:24 *whimpers* 22:28:29 Sil: *she lets go of Caring and licks her wounds* 22:30:06 *disappears hiding away in a dark cave* 22:31:16 Sil: *she keeps licking her wounds* 22:31:19 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:31:29 *is still with caring as a puppy* 22:32:13 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:32 bad sil bad 22:32:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:35:36 Sil: She dug her claws into me. 22:36:00 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:06 i dont give a damn she is a little kid 22:37:33 Sil: Hey, I didn't ask to have claws dug into me. *she seals up her wounds* 22:38:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:39 you did not have to go and kick her thats what i m pissed about 22:39:04 Sil: Well would you have been happy with me clawing her back. 22:40:04 no you should of let her go and i would of dealt with it properly 22:42:42 Sil: Well sorry, I should not bother defending myself. 22:43:17 its not like she was trying to kill you she just wanted you to let her do 22:43:18 *go 22:43:42 Sil: *she shuts her eyes and telaports into her room* 22:48:16 Don't judge her Wolfie. She's still young at heart. 22:50:03 alright then... and shot where is that 6000 pounds you still owe me 22:50:35 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:50:37 When did I make that bet? 22:50:42 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:30 no from burning down my home... twice 22:52:16 I did not. You sure that wasn't that Roberta in my tank? 22:53:16 no it was you *shows the vid of shot wright shot was here on the side of my home with a flamethrower* 22:55:18 How drunk was I? 22:56:32 pretty damn drunk 22:56:59 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:11 *hugs caring tightly* 22:57:39 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:57:45 Fine. *gives Wolf a cheque for 60001 pounds* 22:58:01 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:28 *chews lip pushing away then slips into the shadows* 22:58:32 *pets caring softly after taking the cash* ] 22:58:49 *snuggles caring* ] 22:59:24 And now to deal with some terrorists. *goes and burns a ton of terrorists* 23:03:31 *rubs carings ear softly* 23:05:19 *comes back* Well, that was fun. Burned down a ton opf houses full of terrorists. 23:06:06 *wiggles then curls in a corner* 23:08:08 so cute 23:08:28 Sil: *she telaports a blanket onto Caring* 23:10:47 *picks caring up and walks off* MINE 23:10:50 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:12:27 *is sad now* 23:12:47 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:12:59 Sil: *she telaports a new blanket for Wolf* 23:13:36 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:01 *sighs* stupid internet *burns it down* 23:14:51 Sil: *she tucks Caring into a bed* 23:15:01 no no bed! *struggles* 23:16:03 Sil: Sis. Don' 23:16:17 * don't force me. 23:19:01 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:03 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:19:22 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:41 *growls* NO BED! 23:21:11 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:21:32 Sil: *she kisses Caring* 23:21:48 *hands Caring a taser with settings put on "Knock Out"* 23:22:38 Sil: *she jumps back* | 23:22:43 Oh wait, that won't work *throws taser away and hands Caring a stun gun with the settings on "Fry Ass"* 2015 09 06